


Waxed

by Showhyuk4eva



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Minhyuk, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fetish, Fluff, Horny Shownu, Love, M/M, Non Idol AU, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut, Top Son Hyunwoo | Shownu, Touching, Waxing, boyfriend's, excited minhyuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 20:21:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12373317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Showhyuk4eva/pseuds/Showhyuk4eva
Summary: Minhyuk has a surprise for Hyunwoo...





	Waxed

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love Showhyuk smut

They were just sitting on the couch cuddled together but Minhyuk's attention wasn't on the movie they watched at all.  
Instead he kept thinking of what Kihyun had made him do that day. Since Minhyuk had a day off and Kihyun was always ‘free for some fun’ they had decided to meet up after a long time.  
However Minhyuk never realized his meeting would have caused him this much pain. His butt was still tingling from the activity.  
He never knew waxing would be this painful, though Kihyun said that since it was his first time his skin was just extra sensitive.  
'It’s gonna be so worth it’ he'd said while they were walking to a cafe afterwards and had winked at Minhyuk.  
Minhyuk peeked at the man sitting beside him, his brown locks fell onto his forehead in a short fringe making him look cute as hell. Minhyuk wanted to tell him, but he didn't know how to approach the topic.  
He rubbed his legs together, feeling the soft fabric of his pants on his smooth skin and blushed remembering how he had stretched himself in the shower while thinking of his boyfriend running his hands over his body.  
His skin had felt smooth and silky, and Hyunwoo loved to touch him all over when they made love.  
He was so excited about it that he found himself unable to concentrate on the movie.

“I can't help but notice you fidgeting so much” Hyunwoo said looking at him finally, “is everything okay…?”  
“Yeah… everything is fine….” Minhyuk said, his cheeks burning as he got caught.  
“Don't you feel like watching the movie?”  
“No no… I'm watching…”  
“Uh… okay.” Hyunwoo said dissatisfied, however he turned to look at the screen again thinking Minhyuk will say what he needed to say when he had to.  
After a few minutes of more fidgeting, Minhyuk finally let it out.  
“I waxed…” he said looking at Hyunwoo.  
Hyunwoo didn't understand at first .. so he just replied with an “oh…”  
When the words registered he looked at Minhyuk, his eyebrows disappearing behind the fringe.  
“Yeah…” Minhyuk said, his face turning red under his boyfriend's gaze.  
“Do you wanna feel?” Minhyuk said extending his arm for Hyunwoo to touch.  
Hyunwoo felt the soft smooth skin under his fingers, enjoying the texture. He felt himself getting turned on.  
He then went to on run his lips on the skin feeling the satin texture against his lips. Minhyuk let out a gasp at the touch. Suddenly the atmosphere of the room had changed as their arousal spiked and hit the ceiling from just a few touches.  
“I want to touch…” Hyunwoo said as Minhyuk moved away to get up.  
“Yeah… let me just…” Minhyuk said as he shrugged his shirt and pants off.  
“Oh…” was the only answer Hyunwoo gave as his eyes traveled over the milky white skin of the others thighs that suddenly seemed way smoother than they looked before.  
He extended his arms motioning for Minhyuk to come closer so he could touch. His mouth watered thinking about how he would run his hands and lips on the smooth skin, biting and kissing it.  
Minhyuk had the best skin ever and Hyunwoo lover to shower affection and attention towards his boyfriend.  
He ran his hands over the other's thighs loving the soft feel of them as Minhyuk straddled him now only wearing his underwear.  
They looked into each other's eyes as Minhyuk slowly started grinding down on him both letting out tiny gasps.  
Hyunwoo constantly ran his hands over the other's body. He loved touching and kissing the other when they were being intimate and the waxing had made Minhyuk's skin so soft and smooth it was only driving him more crazy.  
Minhyuk eventually clutched Hyunwoo's shoulders, he was getting so turned on hearing the sounds of want and appreciation Hyunwoo made while running his hands over his body.  
He felt a shiver go down his spine when Hyunwoo started touching his inner thighs, reaching dangerously close to his dick.  
He got up again to quickly take off his underwear and told Hyunwoo to 'fucking take it out’ in a desperate way.  
He then moved to sit on him again, holding both of them in his hand as he started jerking them off.  
“Mmmmm…” Minhyuk said as he felt another wave of arousal course through him.  
Hyunwoo let his hands roam Minhyuk's butt, exploring the new feel of a waxed ass.  
He was delighted to find his boyfriend already stretched open.  
“You...ah...touched yourself?”  
“Yeah…..ummmmm” Minhyuk said hardly being able to concentrate as Hyunwoo pushed two fingers inside him. His hand faltered on their dicks pressed together.  
“Were you thinking about me?” Hyunwoo said feeling confident.  
“Yeah….” Minhyuk said pushing down on his fingers…  
“Did you think of me touching you like this, while finger fucking you?”  
“Mmmm…” Minhyuk whimpered as Hyunwoo added another finger, moving his fingers faster, his other palm squeezing his ass cheek.  
“I really love the feeling of your skin right now...so soft and smooth. Bet I could make you come just by touching you like this.” Hyunwoo said removing his fingers to start running his hands over Minhyuk's thighs, making him moan.  
“Please…” Minhyuk said… not being able to form sentences.  
“please what Minhyuk..?” Hyunwoo said sucking in a nipple.  
“Fuck… I want you inside me…”  
“Who am I to say no?” Hyunwoo said, moving so Minhyuk could slide onto him.  
Minhyuk slowly sank down on Hyunwoo after spreading the precome and spit on it, not wanting to go search for the lube and kill the mood.  
He started moving his hips slowly, enjoying how Hyunwoo squeezed his ass.  
After a few minutes however Hyunwoo also started thrusting upwards, making Minhyuk loose his balance and just let Hyunwoo pound into him.  
They both came with Hyunwoo clutching onto him as he fucked.  
Panting Minhyuk flopped onto the other's chest, with him growing limp inside.  
“This was the best sex of my life…” Minhyuk said, his heart still beating fast, his body still enjoying the lingering feeling of the orgasm he had just got.  
“I love you…” Hyunwoo said…  
Imidiately Minhyuk moved to look at Hyunwoo.  
This was the first time the other had said it.  
“Huh…?”  
“Um….”  
They looked at each other, not saying anything.  
“I…”  
“Don't worry, I don't trust post sex declarations of love…” Minhyuk laughed it off, getting up to go wash off the cum.  
“No… listen, I really do love you… I've been wanting to say for a while, I just didn't want to scare you off.”  
“Why would that scare me?”  
“I don't know, it's the first time I've...you know… fallen in love…”  
There was a pause where Minhyuk just thought of what he should say…  
Eventually he said.. “me too.”  
He moved to cup Hyunwoo's smiling face in his hands, “I love you too..”  
“Now let's go clean up. I'll even let you wash my back…”  
Hyunwoo let out a growl. “That might lead to round 2” he said as Minhyuk dragged him to the bathroom laughing.


End file.
